The End Of All We Knnow Chapters 14
by The jokerwannabe
Summary: A man loses his wife to vampires. The story of his redemption


_**The end of all we know**_

_**Chapter I-Happy Halloween**_

_**Shit! I was stuck in the cellar. Halloween. Exactly one year on since they arrived. The vampires. They took over the earth and killed many. The rest of us humans had to take safety where we could. The leader of the vampires had my daughter. This was my reason for survival. Her mother, and my wife, had passed away 3 months before they came. The culprit? Me. She went mental thinking I was trying to kill her. She never ate, never slept and never drank. Six whole weeks with no food or water, until she took her life. I blamed my self of course and tried to meet her again in hell. But I couldn't leave our baby girl behind. Why would I leave Karen to die in the hands of poverty? So like I said. I survived for her. The vampires took her on the eve before the first anniversary of her mother's death. My task was to take on the bastards and save any humans I could. In my journey's I saved hundreds of people, travelling city to city until I reached their base. Walking in I realised I had no weapons except for the small blade and hand pistol in my pockets. "Happy Halloween". Then I was knocked out cold.**_

_**When I came around I was in pitch black. **_

_**Shit! I was stuck in the cellar.**_

_**Chapter II-Regeneration**_

_**So stuck in a cellar. What could I do? A small blade in my pocket and a handgun. No wait. They were gone. But the creepy voice wasn't. "Hello again. Doctor Blaze. Do you know who I am?" The words wouldn't escape my mouth. Finally I said "Yes... I know who you are. Where is Karen? Why have you taken her Damien? I know you took her."**_

_**"You really want to know?"**_

_**"Yes! Where is she you bastard. Give her back to me."**_

_**"Now. What would your late wife say about that language?"**_

_**I was confused. "My late..? Delilah? Why have you got her? Her body should be..." My sentence was cut short as the lights flickered on. I was sat in a typical basement of an old house. The room was filled with junk and I could see my weapons lying in front of a cloth. I knew what was underneath but I asked anyway. "What is that? Damien, I'm talking to you. What is that?" **_

_**"That Blaze is Delilah." And with that Damien entered the room. "Do you want to see?" His hand slid across the sheet. "Delilah dear? Say hello to your husband." The sheet was pulled away and lying across the floor was a woman's body. Except the body was mangled. The face was decayed, eyes were missing and the whole skin was pealing away. You could see the blood stains on her white dress and the hands were missing. "All she wants Blaze is her doctor. Her special darling doctor." The woman stood up. As she rised the skin formed back to normal, the eyes returned and the whole body regenerated. "Blaze? Blaze is that you?" She said with a sweet loving voice. "Yes dear, it is." I replied. But I was still curious. "You said she was dead." I turned on Damien. "Explain to me why she is here." Damien smiled and said. "You asked where Karen was. Well she has been replaced."**_

_**Chapter III-Karen or Delilah**_

_**"So this is what it comes down to? Because you loved your own sister you took her daughters life and restored her. Did you have your fun? Sex with your sister? You're sick in the head. Why don't you just die?" **_

_**"I won't die but I will give you a choice."**_

_**"Go on?"**_

_**"You can have your darling Delilah or you get your now legal daughter. So, choose. But bear in mind that whichever one you do not choose I get to do with as I wish."**_

_**"I have to choose between my wife and my daughter. And which ever I don't choose you are going to fuck and impregnate? No thanks. You can have me and they survive. How does that sound?" I was disgusted by my own brother-in-laws proposal. "You want me to be homosexual with you? How perverted are you?" He said raising his left hand and placing it on my face. "Your human species can have sex with whom and what you want but we vampires would never fuck a guy."**_

_**"YOU ARE NOT LISTENING. I DON'T WANT YOU TO SHAG ME! ALL I WANT IS FOR YOU TO LEAVE THEM ALONE... If you take me you will have blood for the next two weeks. But with them all you'll get is sex."**_

_**"There you go then. I choose that none of you survive."**_

_**"Karen. Delilah." I said looking at my two beautiful girls "If this is the last thing I am to say to you then listen to me and follow my lead. Run now and never come back. Never search for me and look for a new life. I want you to be happy because I love you." With that my daughter and wife ran off out of the door and never looked back. "Great decision. But you forget. You are still here."**_

_**"And that is why you are going to die. Because think twats like you never realise. There is always a way out." BANG! The floor broke through and I ran under the ground. "WE WILL MEET AGAIN BLAZE." And I'll tell you what. That dead bastard wasn't lying...**_

_**Chapter IV-The Dead Bodies**_

_**Running away from the vampire I remembered that more than half the countries were vampires. Is that what he did to Delilah? Was she a vampire? Because if she was, did she turn before she died? Was that the true answer to her suicide? Answers that were yet to come out. So running away I felt around for my weapons. Bollocks! They were back in the cellar with that dick. "Well, what can I do? The woman I love dead and my daughter has been raped by her uncle." Then I heard the noise. One I will never forget. It was the sound of a pig squealing. Except it wasn't; it was a human. A human being slaughtered by a creature. I turned the corner of the stinking sewers just in time to see the throat of a young man being slit. "Fuck! We've been rumbled. Oi dickhead." The killer said and turned to me "I suggest you run. Damien will be here soon." And with that the two monstrous men ran away. **_

_**I walked over to the dead body to examine it. Holy shit. The face was covered in blood and had the left eye hanging out. I felt like i was going to be sick. But I didn't because it wasn't the goriness of the body, or even the way those two vampires killed him. No. The problem was that the face and body, even the clothes resembled somebody I cared about. The dead man that had been brutally beaten and killed in front of my eyes was me!**_


End file.
